All That I Need
by blondes2123
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends since pre-school. Always hanging out with the "group". They start to fall for each other over summer break. Will they risk their friendship for love? What will happen with they realize they are all each other need?
1. Chapter 1

It's a new story that just came to me the other day..so I hope you like it! :)  
P.S.: Happy Summer! :)

Gabriella woke up on a sunny summer morning. It was the first Saturday of her summer. She got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom stopping to look at the time; it was 9:30. She was going to a party at Sharpays house in one hour so he had to get ready.  
She went into the bathroom and took a nice cool shower. She got dressed into her black bikini and a red tank top and Jean shorts for her cover up.  
She brushed and pulled her loose curls into ponytail that laid half way down her back. She then went back into the bathroom to apply a light coat of makeup.  
When she was finally done she checked the time again.  
It was 10:15 and time for her to head towards Sharpays house.

She parked in front of Sharpays house and walked through the back gate to where Sharpay was. Wearing her pink and sparkled bikini, she was setting up snacks and drinks for her guests on their way.

"It looks like I'm the first one here, as always," Gabriella laughed a bit.  
Sharpay turned around to see Gabriella there, smiled, and walked towards her.  
"Hey! You look great Gabby!"  
"Thank you! You too! Need any help?" She asked.  
"Umm, I'm almost done actually, but could you be a doll and skim the pool? There shouldn't be much to clean I just did it yesterday," She said handing Gabriella the skimmer.  
"Certainly!" She said walking over to the pool. "So, how many people are coming?" She asked while throwing a couple of leaves out of the pool.  
"Well let's see. There's you, Tay, Zeke, Chad, of course me, and Troy. So six and my cousins may stop over too." Sharpay answered, flipping her hair and putting it into a messy bun.  
"Wait, back up a second. You said Troy. As in Troy Bolton?" She asked blushing just a bit.  
"Yeah, the only Troy we know. The same Troy we've both been friends with since pre-k. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" She replied confused.  
"Haha..," Gabby laughed nervously. "Did I ever tell you how big of a crush I have on him?" Gabriella asked her best friend seeing her wide eyed, jaw dropped expression.  
"That's perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed.  
"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused. "Am I missing something here?"  
"Well I promised I wouldn't say anything but, Chad told me a couple weeks ago that Troy can't stop thinking about you. He also said that Troy gets annoying and on his nerves because he never stops talking about you. And now I know that you like him too! That's just perfect!" Sharpay explained.  
"But Shar you have to promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone! Not even Tay," Gabriella begged.  
"No worries, I got your back," Sharpay smiled at her.  
"That's the reason I should be worried," Gabriella mumble to herself.

Just then they heard a familiar voice. One that made Gabriella smile to herself. They heard the back gate open, close, and within seconds their best friend Troy Bolton was standing before the two girls smiling widely.  
"What's with you?" Sharpay asked noticing his upbeat, happy state.  
"It's summer! We now can hang together all day, everyday," Troy answered hugging his friends.

Gabriella noticed how his grey t-shirt clung to him and showed off his muscles making him appear even hotter.  
"So, in other words that means you broke up with that lame Cassie girl," Sharpay said, glancing from the burgers on the grill to Troy's face.  
Troy sighed knowing he was caught, "Yeah, I did,"  
"So Shar, when will the burgers be ready? Gabriella asked changing the subject.  
"Well, right now actually," Sharpay said flipping the juicy burgers from the grill to a plate.  
Just then Gabriella heard her phone go off, indicating that she had a text message.  
She walked over to her phone and ready what it said, then quickly replied shutting her phone.  
"That was Tay. She said that her mom is making her stay home and help clean the house and the yard today so she can't come," Gabriella informed them.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Chad and Zeke can't make it either because Chad got invited to am exclusive Redhawks practice. So of course he's going to that. And Zeke came down with a stomach virus," Troy told them.  
"Aww, that's too bad," Sharpay said. "So I guess it's just us three now," She added.

I hope you guys like it! I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter. There's more to come. Please R&R... Read and review!

xoblondes2123xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got TWO reviews so far for the first chapter! WOOO! Okay, okay I know two reviews aren't a lot but I appreciate them either way. Plus I have had people add me to their favorite story and story alert lists! So that makes me happy! **** Anyways, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

_All That I Need_

_Chapter Two_

"Well it's been just the three of us since Pre School. We've just added some other great friends along the way," Troy said smiling at his two best friends. He was right. From pre school up to about the third grade it was always just him, Sharpay, and Gabriella. But then Taylor and Gabriella became friends and Sharpay and her got along as well, so she was then "accepted". Then when Troy really got into basketball and joined the school team in fifth grade, he met Chad and Zeke who were also quickly "accepted".

Sharpay nodded her head in agreement and then said, "well the food is ready so we can eat now and then swim, or whatever."

"Sounds good to me." Gabriella took a seat at the table. Sharpay sat down across from her and Troy just took the seat right next to her.

Of course Troy, being Troy, had to get the food first. He loaded his plate with a hamburger, a hot dog, two different kinds of chips, baked beans, and then grabbed a can of Coke.

Gabriella stared at him in amazement. Troy just shrugged it off saying something about being a growing teenaged boy. Gabriella then served herself some food and they all ate, talking about whatever came to their minds.

"Favorite color?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Blue. Favorite animal?" He answered. They were playing 20 questions while Sharpay was tanning. Troy was swimming around the pool, and Gabriella was laying on one of the inflatable beds floating around. It was just the two of them playing though because Sharpay was too preoccupied by reading "Vogue" magazine.

"Dog. The name of your favorite aunt."

"What the heck a type of question is that?" Troy asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Just the first thing that came to mind." She shrugged

"Alrighty then, Cheryl. Favorite sport?"

"Bas-" Gabriella started to answer, but was then interrupted.

"Who's up for a sleepover tonight?" Sharpay asked looking up from her magazine at them.

"Sure. Where at?" Troy asked.

"How about my place? My mom's away on a business trip, so we would have the house to ourselves," Gabriella suggested.

"Okie dokes." Troy glanced at the clock above the outhouse near the pool. It read 5:53.

"It's about six now, so I think I'll head home and meet you girls at Gabs house at around, maybe 7ish," Troy said making his way to the pool stairs.

"Okay." Gabriella made her way to the stairs as well and followed him out of the pool to dry off. This was when she really noticed Troy's body.

He had a six pack and he looked even more built when she saw his muscles flexing. She couldn't help but stare.

Little did she know that not only was she examining his body, but he was checking her out too. He noticed her smooth tanned skin and her flat stomach. He saw her curves, but he found himself staring most at her chest. It took a lot of effort for him not to drool over her.

Sharpay is the only one who noticed this, smiled, yet said nothing. She didn't want to get in the middle of her two best friends, slowly but surely, falling in love.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Bye," Troy said to them after he finally forced himself to look away from Gabriella. He grabbed his things and walked towards the back gate.

"Bye Troy!" Both girls called out to him as they heard the gate open and then close 3 seconds later. They waited until they heard his car drive off before they spoke.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed jumping up from her seat to face Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"He was SO checking you out!" She squealed.

"He was? Are you sure?" Gabriella asked also getting excited now. Blushing a little.

"Totally! He couldn't take his eyes off you!"

"Ohmygosh!" Gabriella squealed jumping up and down.

"You guys would make the cutest couple!" Sharpay said happily.

This calmed Gabriella down a bit. "Well, he has to make the first move. I'm not going to make a fool of myself…again." She said the last part slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay eyed her suspiciously.

"Remember in the 8th grade when I had that major crush on Donny Everston?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay just nodded urging her to continue.

"Well, you remember when I asked him to the graduation dance. He flat out laughed in my face and turned me down in front of the entire class. And then he went around and told everyone who didn't know, so that they would know." Gabriella shuddered at the cold memory.

"Oh, yes. I remember. And Tay and I had to force the principal to let us take you home because of how humiliated you were. But that still didn't make you feel better," Sharpay added.

" Yeah, and then you planned an emergency sleepover with everyone at your house." Gabriella continued.

"And then what finally made you feel better was when Troy made you his special, one of a kind, Troy ice cream sundae milkshake." Sharpay kept the story going.

"Yup! All the fun of an ice cream sundae in an easy to drink milkshake. Now _that _was a treat." Gabriella laughed at this part of the story.

"And Chad started making fun of everyone you had ever complained about, just to make you smile," Sharpay remember this and smiled dreamily.

"We have the BEST friends in the whole world," Gabriella stated smiling like Sharpay.

"You can say that again!" Sharpay laughed along with Gabriella.

It was 6:55 and Gabriella and Sharpay were already at Gabriella house prepared for the sleepover. The tradition for their sleepovers was: no matter what time it is, where they planned on going, or planned on doing, they always showed up at the sleepover already in their pajamas. So, Gabriella was wearing a purple silk tank top with matching silk shorts, while Sharpay was wearing similar pajamas but pink instead of purple and capris instead of shorts. Gabriella had her hair up in a loose ponytail, and Sharpay wore hers in a messy bun atop her head.

They were in the living room setting up snacks and stuff when they heard the door bell and Troy's voice behind it saying, "Pizza delivery!"

Gabriella giggled and walked to the door and let him in.

**Okay, that's all for this chapter! Hope you liked it! **** don't forget to R&R!**

**xoblondes2123xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been at an actual computer for awhile. But I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for everyone who has me on alert and such! I still like reviews a lot though, so please REVIEW!

All That I Need  
Chapter Three

Gabriella opened the door to reveal Troy smiling at her which made her giggle and smile back. Indeed he was holding two pizzas in his right hand.  
"I never mentioned any pizza, but okay." Gabriella said letting him in.  
Sharpay poked her head around the corner and said, "Oh, that was me. Asked him if he could pick up a few pizzas for us on the way over."  
"That explains it," She said walking with Troy back into the living room after locking the door.  
"So what kind didya get," Sharpay asked inhaling the smell of delivery pizza.  
"One cheese, and one half pepperoni and half sausage," Troy said opening up the boxes.  
"and bread sticks I see," Gabriella noticed as she set down some paper plates for them to use.  
Troy took a plate and piled three pieces-one of each kind- on it. "Couldn't resist," He bit into his first piece.  
"Micks pizza is definitely the best pizza," Gabriella took a huge bite outbid her own slice.  
After eating a couple more bites of his pizza Troy looked up, "So, what did you girlies do after I left earlier? Hope you didn't have too much fun without me,"  
"Oh, you didn't miss much," Sharpay answered, her mouth full of pizza.  
"Yeah, we just took showers, came back here, and talked about hot guys until you arrived," Gabriella answered like it was nothing.  
"And who might these lucky guys be to be able to have your attention?" He asked eyeing Gabriella a little jealously.  
Gabriella shrugged, "Oh, no one."  
"Is that so?" Troy asked starting on his 2nd slice of pizza.  
"Well, Gabriella was saying how she thinks Zac Efron is hot," Sharpay paused for a more dramatic effect, "especially when he's shirtless," she finished.  
Gabriellas mouth gaped open.  
"What is up with girls and Zac Efron. It's like he's the hottest person they'll ever lay their eyes on," Troy said rolling his eyes.  
"Oh and not only that, she also said he looks like you," Sharpay said with a sort of evil grin, like she was planning to embarass Gabriella like that.  
Troy turned, facing Gabriella, eye brows raised in amusement, "Oh, you think I'm hot, do you?"  
"I never said that!" Gabriella said blushing in embarassment, sending Sharpay the death glare.  
"Oh, but you did. You said you think Zac Efron is hot and that I look like him. Air go you think I'm hot," he explained to her, clearly loving seeing her in this position.  
"Okay, whatever. Topic change please, now." Gabriella said avoiding Troy watching her.  
"Fine, I'll let you off the hook...for now." Troy said looking away.  
"Thank you," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"So guys what's your favorite movie?" Troy asked the two girls. They were now spread out around Gabriellas living room floor with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream between them.  
"Hmm, I have three. 'A Walk To Remember', 'The Notebook', and 'Dear John'." Gabriella answered.  
"The typical girl movies," Troy said rolling his eyes in little disgust.  
"I've got to say the same for myself," Sharpay said through a mouthful of ice cream.  
"You're such girls," Troy said.  
"Thank you, I'm taking that as a compliment!" Sharpay said to him.  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Gabriella asked, standing up to throw the once full carton of ice cream away.  
"Let's pop in some music," Sharpay suggested.  
"Sounds good to me. You can use my iPod and put it on shuffle," Troy said digging it out of his pocket and tossing it to her.  
Gabriella sat down and a song by The Beatles started playing.  
"So Gabs, you never got to tell me earlier what your favorite sport is." Troy turned towards her and raised his eyebrows telling her to tell him.  
"Oh, it's uh basketball," she answered looking down. Troy couldn't make out her facial expressions but he thought that it was a sad expression.  
"I never see you at any of the games," he said.  
Gabriella just kept her face down so he couldn't see her expression.  
"Why are you looking down?" Troy asked a little worried.  
"You're right. I never come to the games, I never watch it, and I pretend to be sick to get out of playing it in gym class. Yet it's my favorite." She was still looking down to avoid eye contact, but Troy could tell that something was wrong.  
"You okay?" He asked her.  
"I don't want to talk about it," She said finally looking up to show Troy that he should say no more. He nodded his head in understandment and turned to face Sharpay.  
"Are you serious?" he said turning back to Gabby.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Sharpay is already asleep," he explained.  
Gabby laughed a small bit then motioned at the back door. "Will you come outside with me?"  
"Sure." He got up and followed her out the back door to the swinging bench on the deck.  
"It's so nice out here," Gabriella said looking up at the sky.  
"So why did you want me to come out here?" Troy turned to look at her.  
"I wanted to talk to you and this is such a nice atmosphere right now." she looked up at him as well.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked a little nervous.  
"My favorite sport is basketball because it's my dads favorite sport and he taught me how to play when I was still in pre-school."  
Troy stayed quiet knowing there was probably more coming.  
"Did anyone ever tell you about my dad?"  
"No, I mean I know something happened because one day he was your favorite person and the next he's never at your house. But I don't know the specifics," he answered.  
"Yeah, your right. I was such a daddys girl when I was little. That's why it's so hard to tell you about this. But before you tell me I don't have to if hurts too much, just don't. I need to talk to someone about this.  
"When I was seven I came home from school to find out that my dad had left us. He didn't want to be with us anymore and it was just so out of the blue. Me and my mom were devastated and cried non stop for weeks. Well about a month later we find out through my dads 2nd cousin 1 onced removeds grandmother that he was seeing someone else while he was still living with us. She knew because she was invited to his wedding. 2 months after that we hear from that same person that they were pregnant with twins. So you can just imagine how much pain we were in. We still loved him. Even after all that he put us through. Well just like three years ago we hear from his new mother-in-law that he had gotten lung cancer and had died. And now you know." she was sobbing silently now.  
Of course Troy notices and pulls her close.  
"I really don't know what to say right now." he said honestly.  
"It's okay. All I really need is just someone to comfort me. Which you're doing perfectly."  
"Glad I could help." He just held her there cuddled up against his chest for what seemed like hours. But he was definitely not complaining.

*****An hour later*****

Gabriella sniffles and looks down and sees Troys watch.  
"Oh my gosh it's past midnight!"  
"It is? Wow we've been out here for awhile." he said looking down at his watch as well.  
"Speaking of which, I'm sorry for all that. I just had to tell somebody." she wiped at her eyes and sat up.  
"Hey hey hey. Look here," he tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "never apologize. It's not your fault. I'm just glad I could be here for you." he paused and then looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll always be here for you. No matter what." he said meaning every word.  
"Troy, you make it sound like we're in a relationship or something. I mean yeah we're best friends but that's all."  
"Is it? I mean really. I'm not sure about you but, after all these years as friends- well I'm not sure how to explain it."  
"Troy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know what you mean and I feel the same way. So can I ask you something?" Gabriella said still staring into his blue eyes.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Can you kiss me already?" she laughed a bit bit was still completely serious.  
To answer this question Troy leaned down and captured her lips in his kissing her passionately.  
When they pulled away Gabriella whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed her again.

They were out there all night and fell asleep like that.

Please review! I know I didn't write this chapter as good as I wanted but I hope you like it anyway!

R&R!

xoblondes2123xo 


End file.
